moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kavadrex
|Row 2 title = Occupation|Row 2 info = Shez'ir Guardian|Row 3 title = Affiliations|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Relatives|Row 4 info = Unknown|Row 5 title =Status |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }}'''Kavadrex '''is a Naga Lord currently in charge of overseeing Warlord Kal'vashar's azerite operations in Vash'jir. He hails from the Shez'ir bloodline, a prestigious echelon of the Naga, and currently serves Lady Selivael. History Some find it difficult to believe that Kavadrex was once a proud Highborne Before the sundering, he was magnificent specimen. He had a flowing mane of shining black hair, every strand immaculate and falling evenly around his broad, strong shoulders. His jawline was sharp, and his cheekbones high, with a radiant complexion that of a flawless pearl. He was undoubtedly striking, and his stark amber gaze was as unerring as it was captivating. His panoply was a gleaming, magnificent gold, every scale of every segment being a beautifully ornate masterwork. He was a walking art exhibit, but it seemed to be par for the course in this lavish, gilded era of sheer excess; the elf was not out of place. Ancient Kalimdor Kavadrex was a long standing member of the Moon Guard. Though he wasn't a particularly skilled fighter, nor a clever one, he had an almost domineering swagger about him, almost teetering on cruelty. Restraint rarely gave the elf pause, and he was unquestioning zealot. Regardless, were it not his golden gaze, he would likely have never gotten into such a prestigious position. He was avid in his pursuit to be recognized in the eyes of his Queen, however. Slowly but surely, he earned his renown within the empire, exercising any means necessary to climb the ladder until he would finally step foot on the glorious stone that paved the Royal Palace. When the Kaldorei Resistance formed, he knew that ferreting out and challenging the traitors would prove to be a difficult, especially considering the senior peers that stood against him. Indeed, he was far from the most gifted fighter, but he had a vicious cunning that few among the traitors possessed. He had no intention of remaining an honorable combatant, especially to those who would defy Azshara's will. Poison, backstabbing, perfidy; Kavadrex enacted many vile acts on the rebels, finally elevating himself within the Highborne echelons. The Sundering Unfortunately, time was not kind to the Highborne. When the Well of Eternity collapsed, Kavadrex was submerged in the torrential waters of the Maelstrom. This along with the bargain his Queen struck with the old god N'zoth, the former night elf was twisted into a horrific mockery of a sea creature, claiming every inch of his elven grace, leaving only the hulking, primal, serpentine creature that he is today. The energies of the Rift had even more dramatic effects on the naga, mutating him into an anomaly coated in stone and massive shell-plating, a warped fiend of amalgamated aquatic life. Category:Characters Category:Naga Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Hunters Category:Highborne Empire Category:Night Elf Category:Mages